


Closer

by BilBoQ, Jane47



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BC/MF - Freeform, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47





	1. 断片

当Martin放下玻璃杯，发现杯子里的酒已经一滴不剩时，他才猛地意识到自己已经喝多了。剧组的派对上，无论是演员还是工作人员，哪怕平日里没有往来，此时也都放开了互相敬酒，喝醉是常事，但对Martin来说并不是。酒意上头让他有些飘飘然，暖黄的灯光和偏紫偏红的射灯打亮了整个空间，他觉得心跳也满满地鼓涨起来，像是揣了一口牛皮小鼓在胸口。无论谁拎着酒瓶走过来往他杯里倒酒，他一概来者不拒，他已经喝到不会拒绝别人了。不断地有人来跟他勾肩搭背地合影，喝酒，合影，再喝酒。甚至连别人热情过头地亲在他脸上，他也只能傻乎乎地露出开怀的笑容，虽然他心里没有什么不快，只是一切都显出了脱序的征兆。他控制不住地微笑，接住平常他不会应声的话题，而往往又在脱口而出后才反应过来。

慢慢地，他发现自己喝到了一个让一切都慢下来的程度，他听到的声响和画面都不再同步。似乎大家都觉得他不该再喝，于是他被送到房间里休息。Martin顺其自然地躺在沙发上，双腿交叠地翘着，一只手搭在额头上，一只手握着自己空掉的玻璃杯放在腹部。他觉得一切都刚刚好，像是一首乐曲结束后的余韵，他有些自得其乐地抖着脚，浑然不在意其他事情，以至于他根本不知道什么时候沉进了睡眠里。

而梦中的世界更妙，他看一切都像是镜花水月，他感觉自己浸泡在温水之中，那些水流漫入他的口鼻，裹挟着曲折的光影。直到水流漫过的唇舌上压力清晰到不容忽视，他才突然反应过来他被人压着亲吻。几乎是条件反射地挣扎起来，闭合牙关的一瞬间，他被人掐住下颌止住了动作。Martin吃痛地看着几乎覆在自己脸上的人慢慢退出了深入自己口腔的舌头，又慢慢抬起了脸，皱着眉的表情，显然也感受到了被咬的痛意，那是Benedict。

“你可真用力。”Benedict用拇指刮擦了一下嘴角沾着的唾液，松开掐着Martin的手指，反手用手背蹭了一下他的脸颊。

“你！”Martin努力地想搞明白发生了什么，他侧开脑袋躲避那只贴在他脸上的手，他感受着甩不掉的头晕目眩，尝试着跟Benedict对话，但说出口的只是一句Fuck。而本尼迪特克又一次俯下身来咬住他的嘴唇，叼住他的舌头吮吸，他比Martin更像是喝醉的那一个，凭着一股不管不顾的冲动。

Martin头晕目眩、手脚发软地推搡着本尼迪特克，直到Benedict被再次推开。他生气地抓住Martin的淡金色的头发，看着他吃痛地仰起头露出脖颈道：“我要上你，你知道的，你不能拒绝我。”“你发什么疯？”Martin瞪着他，气鼓鼓的样子让Benedict拎着嘴角笑了一下，他低头在Martin的喉结上烙下一吻：“你不能总是拿那样的眼神在片场看我，然后转头就走。”他的嘴唇贴着他的脖颈嚅动，“交给我，你只需要相信我就好。我会告诉你什么才是对的。”

Martin直接给了他一脚，揣在他的大腿上，趁Benedict蜷起身体，Martin就势从他身体底下滚了出去，他脚刚踩到地上就被Benedict按着头，接着狠狠往沙发的扶手上撞，一下，两下。一瞬间的眼前发黑让他浑身力气都被卸掉，他手脚发虚地落在沙发边上，一口气卡在喉咙里喘不上来。

“你不愿意？你宁愿跟别人搂搂抱抱不愿意跟我做爱？”Benedict也坐了起来，他端坐在沙发边上的样子像是要跟Martin谈判。Martin含混地发出一点声音，他肩膀打颤地试着往边上挪了一下，下一秒就被更快地按在了地毯上，Benedict发狠去扯他的裤腰，这让Martin惊惧地抖了起来。Benedict抓着他的腰按下去他的背，让他跪在他身前，他把他的条纹衫都推上去，露出后腰。

Benedict饥渴地喘了一口气，他伸手贴了上去，感受着另外一个人皮肤的温度和触感，他语速飞快地说话，像是说给他自己听：“我们需要这个，你需要我，但你太固执了，Martin，你总是那么固执。”

“比起你我算什么。”Martin眼睛发红地回敬道。

“不，Martin，如果我不这样占有你，征服你，你永远不会打从心底去思考我说的话，你永远不会意识到自己有多渴望……”Benedict紧紧地握住他的臀瓣，分开，“这个……”露出打着褶皱的肛口，有金色的毛发顺过来。

Benedict拉下裤子的拉链，勃起的阴茎向前一送就抵住了Martin，他本以为下一秒就该是下一次蓄力反击，也许是扭身挥来的拳头。但是没有，什么都没有，Martin安静得有些诡异，他绷紧身体埋低脑袋，除了身体因为接触而猛地抖了一下，他看起来就像是在忍耐些什么。

这几乎让Benedict心跳有些过速，他松开手顺着Martin的腰往下探进他的裤子里直接握住了那里，换来Martin红着脸爆了一句粗口。Benedict俯下身亲吻他的颈侧，一鼓一鼓的脉搏打在他的嘴唇上，“你比我想象中要更把持不住，虽然你喝得有点多，但这并不妨碍什么不是吗？”Benedict下流地顶了他一下，“反正是我操你。”

“你为什么那么多话！”Martin有些凶狠地瞪着他，看起来却很狼狈，他绷着的嘴角就像是欲倾的天平。

Benedict没有再用他的嗓音去撩拨Martin，他眼神发深地看了一会他，索要了第三个吻，他舔上他的嘴角，舔他紧闭的唇线，而后又去咬他的下巴，他伸手探进Martin的白衬衫里，他往深处抚摸那些柔软的肌肉，稍硬的乳头。Martin吃痛却被他用身体锢在怀里挣脱不开，他从来没有想过这该死的身高差可以这么有存在感，但一切的挣扎都被Benedict忽然扶着阴茎硬上而打断。

Martin觉得他后面要裂开了，但是Benedict像是一座山一样地压着他，他除了徒劳无用的挣扎什么也不能做。他开始换一种方法试图让Benedict慢一点或者找点天杀的该死的润滑剂：“你想上我连这个都不准备吗？你他妈跟强奸有什么区别？”但很快，很快他就被疼痛压得呻吟。

Benedict咬着牙，好受不到哪里去，汗水打湿了他厚重的衬衫和西装，但也许Martin说对了，他的固执不遑多让。他只要想到再往前一点，他就要彻底获得这个男人，再坚持一下他就要永远地在Martin Freeman身上留下自己的烙印，他就已经把持不住了。

像是用钝刀子挫开肌肉，Benedict靠着些微的前液硬生生地把头部给挤了进去，Martin疼得叫出声来，他忍不住地用手狠狠捶了几次地。Benedict控制着自己的呼吸的频率，尝试着往里面继续送：“没有出血，你很有潜力，Martin。”他说着荤话，打开了Martin想要检查他话语真实性的手，一直到他稳稳地插到了Martin的最里面，感觉全身都浸在了热水里：“比我想象中要好……”他居高临下地品评，浑身发麻地舒畅。

而Martin像是被他用刀叉贯穿的小动物，钉在原地不得动弹，直到他觉得不对劲，痉挛似地动了动腿，他低头发现自己已经射在了地毯上。他愣在了那里。

“Martin……”Benedict同样发现了这件事，他在Martin耳边用那种低沉的，撩拨的声音愉快地笑了。Martin像是受了惊一样地丢掉了声音，他被Benedict更深更热切地抚摸，感受着他挺着腰在他身体内里打着转的色情感。Benedict握住Martin已经发泄过的地方帮他打手枪，吻他从被扯开衣领处露出的后颈，弄湿他的发尾，他不能更愉悦地摆弄着Martin的身体，直到两人的体液混在一起，让他可以开始抽动。Martin的眼角都开始泛潮。

后入的体位让Benedict进得很深，这使得每一次进出都让Martin紧张得缩紧，而Benedict还不满足，他更用力地挤入，用手分开Martin的大腿，那些可怜的肌肉在他手上颤抖。Martin从没觉得自己有如此敞开过，被使用，非常彻底，他几乎守不住任何一样东西，而所有的节奏都被交付给身后的男人。他没有意识到自己开始合着Benedict的节奏抽搐着呻吟了，断续地拔高声音在被捅上前列腺的时刻，火辣辣的痛感逐渐变了味，那变成了一种恐怖的快感，他的身体不受他控制地给出Benedict想要的反应。

“就是这样，放松点，让我再进去一点，Martin，很好，对……你做到了，很好……”Benedict吻在他的头发上，安抚地抚摸他的脊背，他能看见Martin在他抽出时被带出的一小截熟粉色的内壁，又在下一次进入时消失，这几乎让Benedict控制不住地想要射出来。但与之相对地，他操弄Martin越发地凶狠，力道蛮横，直让Martin失控地叫喊了出来，在承受不了的时候摇着头拒绝，他被干得身体发软，化成一滩奶油，身体敏感得一塌糊涂，他不知道自己射了几次，只知道Benedict不断落在他耳边的吻，赞美和夸奖。

一切结束在Benedict咬住他的肩头，牙入血肉般的疼痛里。而当Benedict离开他的身体，他便毫无支撑地摔在地上，股缝里流出的精液留下一道凉飕飕的痕迹。Martin闭着眼睛平复呼吸和高潮带来的乏力感，有人爬梳他汗湿的刘海，让他露出额头，再在他的额角落下一吻。


	2. 不速之客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by @BilBoQ

Martin搬来这间公寓已经有一段时间了，在折磨了无数遍室内设计师后他终于对墙纸和窗帘的配色满意了。现在他可以开着小吧台昏暗的夜灯，独自一人坐在窗前喝酒，对着窗帘的花纹发呆。  
他想起自己倒霉的室内设计师，一位精干可敬的女士，为捍卫自己的审美观据理力争，坚持在客厅铺一张地毯。她甚至考虑到Martin的素食主义行为，给他提供了很多植物或者化纤作为原料的选择。  
但Martin就是不能同意，他温暖的客厅里绝不能布置一块地毯，他愿意选择让地砖裸露在外，甚至返工做实木地板，当然他的室内设计师绝不会承认自己预设有误而返工，最后他实在为自己的偏执感到抱歉，于是在地毯的问题上妥协了，并且在设计师交工后当天晚上独自将地毯抽走。当他累得满身是汗坐在冰冷的地板上喘息时，那夜的感觉却拼命地回流到脑子里——就算现在也是，他射在了那张地毯上，两人都未曾刻意清理，当清洁员第二天进去打扫房间的时候，经验丰富的人一眼就能看出这地毯上发生过什么。  
Martin握紧了手里的杯子，他有点想吐了。  
突然他的私人手机在黑暗中震动起来，他漫不经心地拿起来看了一眼，来信让他差点把手机丢掉。  
  
我现在就在楼下。放我进去。  
  
是Ben。Martin正拼命思考着合理的拒绝，比“已经睡了”更合理更强硬的理由，他就要打下他找了应召女郎的时候，敲门声和短信声一同响起。  
  
正好你刚回家的邻居认出我放我进来了，我知道你没睡。  
  
Martin只好放下酒杯，把客厅的灯打开，一边适应着亮起来的灯光一边走向门口。他先是下意识在猫眼里看了一眼，Ben还带着领结，西装外套随意搭在手臂上。他想对方应该是参加的什么活动刚刚结束，顺路来看看之类的。  
Martin打开了门，先闻到的是对方身上那股古龙水味。  
“晚上好，很抱歉突然来打扰，Martin。”  
“哪里的话，”他侧身请来人往里面坐，“我正愁没人陪我喝酒。”  
对方只是笑笑，没有言语，他环视了一圈房间，礼貌地做出了称赞。  
他俩就这么敷衍着客套话，Martin有一种吼他快点说正事然后让他快滚的冲动，但他不能，不能表现得和个受害者一样。  
那件事他尽力避而不谈了，他那天喝了很多很多酒，早上看到了自己身上那么多的痕迹，还有凌乱的房间，他的头疼得要死，绝不只是醉酒，他记得Ben是怎么让他放弃抵抗的。  
那么是强奸吗？他能开口问Ben为什么要强奸他吗？  
但他也的确清晰地记得自己是怎么射出来的——他至今不太相信——他被一个男人操到高潮了。  
他真的不想问，也不想管，权当是两个人酒后失态，没人需要担责。更不需要深究其背后的意义。如果Ben不打算提起来，那么他就默许让这件事过去，只是白白给这个人操一次而已，反正只有他俩知道，他不想闹大。  
“我很抱歉我什么也没带，我只是今天的酒会结束后突然想起来你就住在附近，就想来看看你。”  
“你还能抽空来看我就不错了，”Martin开始向厨房移动，下意识和坐在沙发上的Ben保持距离，“我去给你弄点喝的，希望你还能来点酒。”  
Martin拿出为客人准备的杯子的时候，电视的声音响了起来，是晚间国际新闻，他听见Ben把女主播的声音调高，看样子他很感兴趣。但要Martin说的话，这也有点太高了。他狐疑地拿带着酒回到客厅，Ben并没有在坐着，而是站在那里，等着Martin出现，领结早已经被解开丢在了矮几上，他正解开衬衫第二粒扣子。Martin就那么停下了脚步，他们两个站在因为电视而嘈杂的客厅，都愣在原地不敢轻举妄动。  
“你不觉得你家太热了吗？”Ben用夸张的语气打破僵局，缓解着Martin的紧张。  
是啊，我怕冷啊，真的很怕冷。  
“请别在我的客厅脱衣服，”他咬紧了牙，顿了顿又说，“我是说，你会感冒的，其实晚上很冷，我没有开暖气。”  
Ben大跨步地走近，Martin潜意识里慌张地后退，但Ben只是夺过了Martin手里属于自己的那杯酒，仰着头喝光了一整杯。  
“你这杯比我今晚喝的所有都好，”Ben低沉的笑声盘旋在Martin上方，接着Ben贴近了Martin的耳朵，谁都能看出来小个子正拼命地压抑着自己的颤抖，“谢谢你。”  
“Fuck off.”Martin用握着酒杯的手抵住了那个越靠越近的胸口。  
Ben因为沾了酒液而微凉的嘴唇却不顾一切贴上了Martin的耳垂，接着是鬓角和太阳穴，Martin能感受到Ben在嗅他的头发。他本能地给了那个高个子男人一拳。Ben先是用腹部吃下这一拳，接着用他有力的手狠狠攥着那个小他太多的拳头。Martin把酒泼在对方身上，接着丢开杯子给Ben第二拳的时候，Ben却比他先一步丢开了碍事的玻璃杯，将Martin两个手腕都攥起来。  
两个杯子在地板上摔得粉碎，Martin能感觉到有些碎片划过了自己的睡裤。  
Martin狠狠挣扎了一会儿，或者说，Ben放任Martin狠狠挣扎了一会儿，接着Ben像是故意炫耀自己到底有多高多有力一样，Martin的两个手臂被抓起来接着折到身后，Martin根本使不上力，但Ben却看起来很轻松。  
“操你，Ben，操你，放开我！”  
“是你先动手的，Martin，我是出于自卫。”  
“在你做了那种事后？我他妈给你一枪都算仁慈！”  
他还是说出来了，Martin突然懂了Ben为什么要开着电视，为了掩盖所有可疑的声响，为了填满所有尴尬的沉寂。  
Ben却直视着Martin的眼睛，眼神里没有内疚更没有一丝悔意：“哪种事？告诉我Martin，我做了哪种事？”  
Martin没能说出口，Martin什么都没说出口，Ben再次欺压上来，这次的吻落在眼睛上，之后是嘴唇，Martin不再反抗，背后的胳膊因为压迫也已经酸麻。  
  
Ben拦腰抱着Martin避开地板上那些玻璃碎片，他们直接向Martin这座城堡的最深处走去，电视在客厅继续不知疲倦地响着，但昏暗的卧室里已经听不大清楚那位女主播讲到哪里了。  
在为Martin脱衣服前，Ben从被Martin用酒弄湿的衣服里摸出一支便携的润滑剂，解释说一个街区远有一家24小时药店。Martin发出一声讥笑，那么是预谋好的吗？登门入室堂而皇之地强奸？Ben这时已经来到Martin的两腿之间，他先是低下头含住了小个子性器的前端，在用牙齿警告了身下人不要挣动之后，摸索着挤出了一些润滑剂，用两根手指推进了Martin滚烫的身体。  
Ben感觉到那次之后的扩张感已经完全恢复了，这事不能耽搁太久，不然又要重头再来，但这件事的确没有那么可惜，这就像再一次得到Martin的处子之身一样，完全不同意义的那种处子之身，是看着骄傲的Martin被迫在自己身下哭泣低喘最后呻吟着高潮的那种。  
他感觉到Martin在自己嘴里慢慢硬了，Ben抬起眼睛看着Martin，Martin正把手背搭在眼睛上，不知道是不是在哭。这个想法让Ben烦躁起来，他吐出Martin半勃的阴茎，手指继续做着插入，与此同时向上探身。  
“嗨Martin，你感觉还好吗？”  
“如果我说不，你会停下吗？”  
“熬过这一阵就好了。”Ben利落地给出了一个避重就轻的回答。  
Martin只是点点头，却又发觉点头不好，就扭过头去拒绝再看Ben。在男人增加扩张的手指时，Martin咬紧了下唇不让自己痛呼出声，Ben不得不用亲吻引导Martin停止折磨自己，换做让他咬上自己的肩膀，但Martin却不再用力，比起咬更像是一个落在肩膀上湿吻——他知道Ben身上不能留下痕迹，至少不是肩膀，人们捕风捉影的能力远超他们想象。  
就算到这种时候还在考虑别人。Ben的手愈发用力，Martin在床上仰着头哭喊起来，接着Ben在他体内蜷起手指狠狠刮过Martin的肠壁，在肠壁某处深方那个小小的腺体上狠狠压过。快感像是触电一样光速点燃了全身，Martin觉得自己硬了，不同于之前Ben给他口交时的那种，他能确切地感受到自己想要了，抛开身份，弃所有不甘和苦痛于不顾，他想要Ben。  
Ben感受到Martin想要他，收回已经开始酸痛的手指，他掰开Martin柔软的臀瓣为自己的性器让路。时隔多日再次进入Martin滚烫的身体，他俩都不像上次喝那么多，尤其是Martin，他的反应甚至比上次还要好，自觉调整着角度让Ben进入得更深。  
而Martin默许了Ben在自己的床上操他，这简直比操到了Martin还让Ben觉得血脉偾张，整张床铺都是Martin的味道，他可爱的小矮子在这张床上独自度过漫漫长夜，现在由自己来拥抱他。  
Ben什么也不多做，就狠狠操了那么一会儿后，Martin渐渐脱力的挣扎又恢复了气力，Ben知道这是Martin要到临界了。  
“我告诉我过你，你的屁股是天生给男人上的，Martin，试着享受就好。”  
Martin低低从喉咙里挤出几声混蛋，接着攀住Ben的身子高潮了，抖得像是淋雨的奶狗，一边叫着Ben的名字一边射在自己肚皮上，有一些还溅到了胸口。  
Ben咬着牙忍过了Martin湿热身体高潮时的紧缩，接着粗暴地抽出来，让Martin侧躺过来，Martin肯定有些精液已经蹭到床单上了，他也知道他腿间已经湿得一团糟了，就像那些色情片里演的那样，光裸的皮肤上全是水渍。  
Ben更顾不得那么多，他压在Martin身上，折起Martin的一条腿进入他。侧躺的姿势让Martin很难抓住什么东西稳住自己，Ben就让他抱紧自己被折起到身前的小腿，Martin听话地缩成一团。于是Ben居高临下地看到自己身下的Martin到底有多小，他甚至想给Martin买一件女士上衣或者下装，就为证明自己对其身材的判断并无差错。  
Martin真的又小又紧，但并不比他睡过的任何人都要好，因为有些时候Martin太紧了，抽送会变得比较困难，他就要调整角度，刺激Martin的前列腺，让他瞬间失去所有紧绷的力气，但之后Martin会渐渐恢复到之前的紧绷，如此反复。  
高潮过一次的Martin只是被迫接纳着身体里进出的巨物，他不敢看Ben的眼睛，他怕除了欲望什么也不剩下的注视，就像他曾感受过的所有冷漠，比他感受过的所有恶意都要冰冷麻木。  
“我开始疼了，Ben。”  
“再忍耐一下。”  
Martin闭上眼睛，点点头，尽力蜷得更小，好像这样就能忍受更久一些。  
Ben胸口就像被人狠狠捅了一刀，他怒吼了一声，接着狠狠操弄着Martin的屁股高潮，射在Martin体内。他恶劣地扣紧Martin的髋骨，同时将亲吻落在Martin的太阳穴上。  
“你做得很好。”  
Martin感觉Ben就像安慰一个手足无措的孩子那样安慰自己，他难过得要死，是的，他现在的确难过得要死。  
“我们不该做这种事，Ben。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不想要。”  
“可你的确想要，而我也想要，Martin。”  
Martin没有理他。看到精液从Martin体内滑出来，Ben起身去找纸巾为他们清理。  
“拜你所赐Martin，我得借宿了，明早助理会给我送衣服。”  
Martin想到自己正张开双腿让对方清理，觉得留宿已经不是什么大事。  
  
Ben借用了浴室和备用牙刷后，将脏掉的床单抽走，接着将打算去冲个澡的Martin抱在怀里。  
“你很冷。”  
说着，Ben把Martin搂得更紧。  
“是的，我觉得这跟我怕冷有很大关系。”Martin埋在Ben胸口闷闷地说。他刚刚经历了一场性爱，诚实地说还算不错，除了屁股还在麻，他还是有点想哭。  
“明早还可以再来一次吗？”  
Martin识趣地笑了：“你最好告诉我你在开玩笑，强奸犯。”  
Ben捧着Martin的脸，先是用鼻尖贴着Martin的，之后又轻轻亲了他一下，许诺到：“我会为你做早饭的。”  
“好的，”Martin挣开Ben的怀抱，脚步不稳地向浴室移动，又像是想起了什么回头，“还有我恨你，Ben。”  
那晚Martin睡在Ben怀里，一夜无梦，第二天一早Ben走得非常早，他为Martin留下了早饭，打扫干净了客厅的玻璃残渣，将昨夜的床单送洗，但没有性爱。  
你欠我一次。早餐旁是Ben留下的字条，Martin将字条扔掉后，开始吃自己已经稍冷的早饭。  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Don't Miss My Call (1)

Martin裹着浴袍从浴室里走出来时，指针已经指向九点，他攥着肩头的毛巾揉了揉散下来的头发。检查好家里的门窗，窗帘，煤气等一系列注意事项，Martin又回到了自己的房间。  
一切他所熟悉的味道和织物，让他有安全感，也足够隐蔽。他解开了身上深色浴袍的系带，想了想又一起带上了床，当成毯子垫在身下。擦头的毛巾丢在床头柜上，并且拧暗了唯一亮着的台灯。无论哪一次，他都得给自己做一番心理建设，才好真正开始。这一次也不例外，他试着放平了自己，房间里足够的暖气却还是让他有些皮肤发颤的冷意，于是Martin将床脚处叠好的被子盖在了自己身上。温暖，舒适，全然的安全感。  
他终于拿起了一旁的润滑剂和按摩棒。  
水溶性的润滑剂倒进手心里是冰凉的一团，他刚洗过澡，皮肤发热，Martin总是要捂上一会儿，才敢用手指沾了往自己身体里送。这个过程未免让人扫兴，他向来不喜欢，但同样也无可奈何。等到润滑剂微温的时候，Martin用膝盖顶开了被子，小心翼翼地送到身下，右手在左手心旋抹了两下直接擦着会阴来到了身下的入口处。那种滑腻而凉的触感让Martin忍不住咬住了嘴唇，他试着去揉按穴口柔软的褶皱，身体比他想象得要更诚实，连薄被上的纤维触感也清晰了起来，细细地擦着他身体的每一处。送入的过程总是最困难，Martin试着垫高了臀部，但还是因为自己抽插自己的奇怪触感而发抖。他几乎不能明白究竟是裹挟着手指的高热肉壁先出现在他的感知中，还是后穴终于尝到了入侵的冰凉事物。  
仿佛例行惯事，他的左手掐揉起了自己的乳头，手上残留的润滑剂黏腻地蹭着皮肤，像是濡湿的舌头在舔吻。Martin半闭着眼睛，右手送得更深了，足以让他弓起腰身去抽送。紧窄的肠道抹开了润滑剂，终于恬不知耻地收缩起来。他想象着被亲吻和抚摸，并了两指进去，找着自己的敏感点，像是在被准备，被准备着接纳另一个人的热度和力量，被贯穿在床间。  
这样下流而放肆的想法令Martin硬了起来，他缺乏人关爱的阴茎直挺挺地竖在身下，回勾指尖被揉按的敏感点让他渗出了前液。Martin舔着唇闭上了眼，接着是更深的触摸和更快的抽插，润滑剂和分泌的肠液弄得他股间湿泞一片，他已经很熟悉这样的快感和接触了，身体没一会儿就扭动着想要更多。老实说，他没怎么试过按摩棒，最过分的一次也仅仅只是插入，接着就丢到了一边。  
取悦自己令他感到羞耻，但是想要的念头却越来越无法克制。他不由地想到那个占有他的男人告诉他的那些话，‘你天生就该被操’……像是打在自己的耳膜上，小穴吮紧手指的力度让抽插都变得困难，他想蜷起自己的腿脚，收紧腹间的肌肉去留住什么。他本尝过更好的，所以现下的一切都太过浅薄和粗陋。Martin意乱情迷地拿起了一旁粗大的按摩棒，身下的小穴失去了手指的逗弄，敏感而渴求地收缩，润滑液一波波地顺着肛口流出，Martin知道他连润滑都不需要了。将按摩棒送入体内的过程让他脊背发麻，然而正入的姿势并不方便，他微微侧过身体，让右手握住底部往里插送。开始只是一半，他甚至还顶不对位置。而后越来越深，越来越快，他却几乎绝望地发现自己更加不满足。  
手臂发酸，而身体叫嚣着投入与全情，Martin咬着自己的嘴唇呜咽着，愤怒和欲望让他渴得惊人。同时也令他失去理智，他做的第一件也是唯一一件无法追回的事情，Martin在将按摩棒送入体内深处的同时落下了震动的开关。  
Benedict收到短信的时候已经夜里十点十一分了，最意想不到的来信人给他发了一堆乱码。Benedict看了半天，试着用跳跃码或者任意一种组合方式，都没能看出来有何意义。思绪转了几转，Benedict决定拜访一下这位老朋友。  
Martin接到Benedict的电话时，只能半睁着眼听手机在床底的地毯上徒劳的震动声，那声音和他体内的震动声没什么区别，他在弄掉了手机后，连半根手指也抬不起来。而身体却笨拙而固执地兴奋着，也许这样下去他会死在自己的床上——这样的想法令Martin无论如何也觉得难堪。但他不曾想到的是，不出五分钟，Benedict出现在了自己面前。  
说不惊讶，不震惊，不出乎意料——是完全不可能的。Benedict活了四十来年，从没想过会遇到这种事情，当他拿着偷配的钥匙打开Martin的家门，接着踱到屋里时，会看见这样一幅无法形容的场景：平日里最是一丝不苟、注重形象的MartinFreeman正蜷着身体躺在床上，屁股里含着一支假阳具不说，满脸的意乱情迷，手指松散地笼着按摩棒的底端不放，却分明连力都使不上。  
Benedict甚至不敢去想，对方维持这样一个状态多长时间——才能阴差阳错地发送了那样一堆乱码给自己。他快步走到床边，用手指挑开Martin身上最后一点不堪入目的遮盖，对方身下纵欲过度的阴茎半软在腿间。“你……”Benedict迟疑着发声，而Martin似乎才有了些许意识，意识到他的存在。接着，惊慌和难堪以及惶恐，接次出现在Martin的脸上，仿佛Benedict是他此生最大的恐惧，这让Benedict有些不爽。他索性坐在了床边，抓住Martin潮湿柔软的手，连同按摩棒底端一同包住，只一个抽插，就让Martin哭了出来，“求求你……帮我停下来……”  
Benedict看着他通红的眼角，翘立的乳首，不由问道：“你这样多久了？”手却分毫未让地留在原地，Martin的手指在他手心徒劳地蹭动。  
“不知道……我不知道……”Martin的声音含混不清，“停下来……我受不了了……求你了…”他反复说这几句话，Benedict也不好再做什么，冷静下来之后，用手指撑住Martin滑腻的穴口帮他慢慢抽了出来，连带的滑液顺着股缝趟到了Martin自己的浴衣上，那上面已经湿黑了一片，甚至不能再吸收更多水了。  
摆脱了按摩棒之后，Martin长长喘了一口气，像是小孩子哭到抽噎的样子，又狼狈，又委屈。Benedict手里还握着那支震得不停的假阳具，笨拙地找着震动开关，但那上面分明全是黏液，几乎握不住。好不容易关掉，Benedict立马把东西丢到了一旁去，一低头就看见Martin在偷偷看自己，脸上还带些怯意。Benedict才反应过来，他自己心情太复杂，加上莫名其妙的懊恼，一直下意识地板着脸。  
两人心情一时间都很复杂，Benedict沉默了半天才问Martin要不要清理一下，Martin也只点头说好，并未见动作。Benedict看了看他，又问是不是起不来，Martin这回不说话了，Benedict便拿过一旁的浴巾，抖开把人横抱到怀里。Martin要挣，Benedict便脸色一沉，道：“我不想跟你一起摔下去。”Martin僵了一瞬后，安静了下来。  
浴室里的按摩浴缸很小，大概因为空间本身不大，个人使用倒是绰绰有余，但像是Benedict这样身量的成年男人便显得拘谨。他把Martin放了进去，想了想又把淋浴架上的花洒拿了下来递给Martin，他不知道为什么看见那样一幕之后，原先所有的不正经都不能再游刃有余起来。他本身就没安好心，此刻忽如其来的礼节和尴尬都让他烦躁。Benedict不言不语地站在浴缸边，一个劲儿地盯着Martin。  
而面子里子全都不存在的Martin，这会儿脸上显得很冷漠，他疲累得裹着浴巾缩在自己的浴缸里，身体疲乏得连根手指都抬不起来，又因为这种冷漠而显得无所谓，嗓音懒散道：“你想跟我做可以等我洗完。”  
Benedict不露声色地瞪着他，要不是他跟他在一起搭档已久，说实话并不能读出这种细微的分别，但只稍过了几秒，他便重新回到状态里，接话道：“等会儿跟现在有什么区别吗？”他说着走近两步道：“不如现在做，一起洗，你不是没力气了吗？我可以帮你。”  
浴室里的花洒被Benedict打开，特意挑选的淋浴头水流和煦有力，Martin总是会享受的那一个。温暖水流接触身体的时刻，Martin几乎要忘记Benedict在场了，水流冲在他的胸口，顺着身体在浴缸里汇聚，他摸索着下水口将水栓塞紧，隔着慢慢蒸腾起来的水汽看Benedict把外套，T恤，仔裤和内裤一齐脱在一边。  
他不会拒绝Benedict，拒绝总显得在意，而他不能暴露自己。  
吸水的浴巾沉甸甸的，也被Benedict扔在了一旁，他从外面跨进浴缸就像是踩进一口小水塘，Martin提起腿往一旁避了避，像是要给他让位。Benedict说着不用了，一边坐在了浴缸边，他伸手握住自己的阴茎，冲着Martin的脸撸了两下，对Martin示意道：“你应该不介意？我觉得你后面需要休息一下。暂时。”  
Martin从下往上盯了一会儿Benedict的脸，什么都没说，撑着浴缸边跪了起来。对方无疑要的就是这样，他跪着，他爬过去，去把他的阴茎含进嘴里。Benedict便用手揉着他的后脑，一边叫他吞得更深一点，一边夸他有多好。等他把他咽得足够深的时候，想吐的感觉就很微弱了，他只能握着Benedict的阴茎，茫然地想要更多。Benedict的手掌宽大有力，从后脑一路揉按到Martin的后颈，温暖的感觉就会在全身泛起，Martin的手搭在了Benedict的腰胯上。  
有那么几秒，Benedict觉得自己要摔到浴缸外了，但他还是牢牢地压着Martin的脑袋，逞凶的物事快被吞进了一半，这感觉让他背脊战栗。他觉得Martin喜欢口交才能够吞得那么深，那么卖力地舔弄和取悦，而总有些时候，这让Benedict觉得自己对他是特别的。他从Martin的小嘴里退了出来，射在了他的脸上，Martin想要用手去擦，被Benedict拦了一下，便也不管了。他金色的又长又翘的睫毛上也沾到了一点，像是家里任性的猫吃糊了脸，偏却又凑过来，一点点地舔干净了Benedict还半硬着的肉棒。  
“要做吗？”Martin忍了忍，还是用水把脸和眼上擦了两把，Benedict看着他这回没有动，Martin便继续道：“要做快点，我想休息了。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续有心情再补，多半是不会了?（）


	4. Don't Miss My Call (2)

“当然，”Benedict起身走到淋浴下面，把Martin扶起来冲洗身体，“你被那根假阴茎干了到底有多久，现在腿还在打抖。”

Martin不愿说话，Benedict就把手指探进Martin的身体好好检查，肠壁滚烫柔软的嫩肉经历了太久的刺激后仍然敏感，Martin不敢给出什么反应，只能闭着嘴等Benedict满意。

“你现在就像偷了情的妻子，生怕了解情况的男人开口羞辱你。”

“别说了。”

“告诉我，你用玩具操你自己的时候，心里有没有想我？”

“别说了，求你。”

Benedict没有再说，吻上了Martin泛红的眼睛，手上的动作却没有停下，刻意分开Martin的臀瓣，让热水顺着股沟冲到穴口，刺激得甬道一缩一缩，Benedict就趁机用两支手指做抽插的动作，等不了一会儿，Martin就在Benedict怀里扭起腰承欢，但站立的姿势让两人都不能尽兴，Martin想要回房间里，但对方就不能遂他的愿。

“你觉得舒服了？可你现在连半勃都没有，难道你能像女人那样高潮吗？”

Martin听后了然地开始抚慰自己，他抬起脸来索吻，Benedict就把比热水浴稍冷的嘴唇落在Martin的肩膀上，Martin主动将侧脸贴上去，好让Benedict转头就能给他一个真正的吻。

现在Martin身体里的手指变成了三支，进出的速度快到能听见水声，他希望自己的身体快点恢复反应，好让Benedict带他回到那张床上。

Benedict只等了一会儿，他离开了Martin的身体，伸手把水关掉：“你该休息了。”

Martin丝毫没有掩饰自己的失望，他口中呜咽着，腿依然发软。视而不见的Benedict找了条干浴巾就把他包起来带出了浴室，要了吹风机给Martin和自己的头发吹干。

“你要回家了吗？”

Benedict关掉了吹风机后，Martin问他。Benedict的回答是伸手抽掉了Martin的浴巾，让Martin光着身子站在那里，自己则饶有趣味地打量着他。

“今晚不会。”

Benedict让Martin光着身子躺进被子里，关掉了房间里所有的灯，接着自己也钻进去，把Martin抱在怀里：“睡吧，等你睡醒要还我一次。”

“上次你就提前走了。”

“要是我还得早走，我就把你操醒。”

Benedict说这话的时候满是狠劲，Martin不禁抖了一下，他抓着Benedict的衣领，没有衣服的Martin只能靠近男人一些，Benedict索性解开了浴衣让Martin贴上来。

Martin想起几个小时自己在这张床上被一根电动棒操得抬不起胳膊，现在光着身子躺在Benedict怀里，他不想知道这张床上以后还会发生什么可怕的事情。

 

可以预见的时候，这个早晨的性爱。Benedict贴心问刚睁眼的Martin要不要喝水，Martin接过水杯喝了一口却发现是苏打水混了酒进去。

“这才刚起床。”Martin叹气，抬起头一饮而尽。

Benedict立马欺上来，Martin的脸不知道是因为酒还是别的什么红起来了。

“以防你反悔，Martin，今天早上就算用强的我也会操你。”

“难不成你在酒里加东西了？”

“那倒没有，”Benedict笑了，然后又收起笑容继续问，“所以你选吧，是我用强的还是你张开腿躺好？”

Martin不明白为什么在大家都清醒的时候，Benedict总要把事情变得这么糟——或许是因为他们都清醒，对方才要用这种方法把他逼上绝路。

Martin把Benedict拉回了床上：“我要你用强的。”

Martin什么都没穿，Benedict就比他多一件浴袍，接到邀请后Benedict直接将手指探到Martin的后穴，打算直接借昨晚的扩张直接干进去，不给Martin用一点润滑。

那样自己会很疼，Martin知道，他想要那个。在Benedict像是干一个白白给操的荡妇那样把Martin操进床垫的时候，Martin放声呻吟，双手紧紧抓着床单，在Benedict要抽出去的时候还会抬起来屁股不让他离开，等男人重重的撞进来时会满足地叹息，要是太爽了就会尖叫出声。

在Benedict狠狠操Martin的时候，两个人明显都在各自享受，沉浸在粗暴直接的感官里，Martin在枕头上半长着嘴喘息，津液洇湿了一片布料，Benedict在Martin的腰上留下指印，在他的后背留下吻痕。在Martin爽够了要通过自慰高潮的时候，Benedict把他从床上抱起来，让他跪在床上接受自己，两只胳膊都被捉在Benedict怀里，Martin想要起身躲开都办不到。

Benedict快速撞向Martin的屁股，肉体撞击的声音富有节律，Martin才想起来脸红，他低头看到自己随着每次撞击都能流出前液的勃起，在空气中颤抖的柱身湿淋淋的。

“你看到你的身体到底多下流了吗？”

“唔……别……”

“告诉我，然后我才会摸你。”

Martin咬着牙不肯开口，Benedict就作势退出Martin的身体，Martin哀鸣起来，Benedict变本加厉要他亲口说自己是Benedict的little slut。Martin不肯，Benedict就帮Martin揉捏着阴茎，等他咬着下唇要高潮的时候收回了手，把Martin摁在自己怀里不让他动一下，如此反复了几次，Martin的眼泪顺着脸颊落在他起伏的胸口上，Benedict也满头大汗，他抓着机会回到Martin身体里顶弄几次，看他在快感的边缘绝望地忍耐着。

最后Martin高潮前的身体把Benedict吸得太紧，Benedict妥协在Martin的身体里，Martin吃下几次猛烈的撞击后终于攀上了高潮，在高潮中他依然哀求Benedict碰他，Benedict仍旧没有答应，但他松开了Martin的手，他扣着Martin的胯射进去的时候，看见Martin含着他的性器不停抚慰正在高潮的自己。

Martin躺倒在床单上，Benedict见他前后都一团糟，没有费心给他清理，而是在浅浅一吻后说自己要走了。

“以后别自己玩那个了，”Benedict的手轻轻摩挲着那些他留下的痕迹，“给我打电话，My little slut。”

“……你又不是总有时间。”

“你要总想我操你的话，我会为你留出时间的。”

“我也可以找别人，”Martin从床上坐起来，他目送着Benedict一步步离开房间，“你知道我不会缺男人。”

Benedict停下了脚步，他转过头看全身赤裸的Martin，这个刚刚在自己身下哭着哀求高潮的Martin。

“你可以试试。”

 

 


End file.
